


Cute When You Blush

by linaxtic



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-30 00:11:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6399799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linaxtic/pseuds/linaxtic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cute little Glowsights (Neon/May) fluff piece I wrote for a buddy. Tkaes place after Team BRNZ lost to Team JNPR, and directly after Team FNKI's team match.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cute When You Blush

“Ohhhhhh, I’m such an idiot…” May groaned, pulling her signature black hat down tightly enough to cover the red coloring her cheeks. “What was I thinking?!?!” Her voice was muffled by the fabric but she didn’t care if she suffocated.

Nolan, however, did care.

“Come on, it couldn’t have been that bad,” he assured his partner, gently prying the hat out of her hands and putting it carefully back on her head the way he knew she preferred it, black material covering her damaged left eye.

“You weren’t theeeeeeere!” She whined, flopping back onto the bed. “It was awful! I completely tripped over my words…and even my own feet!” She grabbed a pillow, put it over her face, and screamed into it.

“You know…I don’t think I’ve ever seen you this flustered about a girl…ever.” The grin was wiped off his face by the pillow that nearly knocked him to the ground and when it fell away, he was met by a glaring gray-blue eye.

“Shut up! It’s not funny!” She glowered at her partner, who was still smirking in that smug way of his that, even after 2 years together, still managed to drive her up a wall. “Knock it off before I shoot you.”

“Alright, alright,” Nolan said with his hands up in a gesture for peace. “Just…tell me what happened,” he prompted as he sat down on the bed beside her. May sighed and told him, reluctantly, about what had happened after he had left her in the fairgrounds to talk to the roller skating cat Faunus.

_May lingered across the walkway from the popcorn both as Neon chattered away at her partner–the sniper couldn’t remember his name, since she’d been more focused on the cat Faunus during the team match. Neon’s skates had changed into normal shoes and she bounced from foot to foot, going back over how awesome the match had been, and how well they and their team had done._

‘Alright, May, you can do this,’ _the sniper told herself, taking a deep breath and approaching the girl. “H-hi…you’re Neon Katt, right?” She managed to stammer out. Neon turned to look at her with a big grin._

_“Oh, you’re from team BRNZ! May, right? That’s a really nice name. You were really good in your match. It’s too bad you didn’t make it to the doubles.”_

_May’s head was spinning from how fast Neon was chattering, but she also felt bad that her team had not done as well as she’d hoped they would. It was kind of pathetic. Before May could figure out what to say–or even when to say it–Neon’s teammate put a hand on her shoulder._

_“Chill out, N. Think you’re scarin’ the girl.”_

_“Oh, alright, Flynt,” Neon huffed, and May remembered that he was Flynt Coal just as Neon smiled at her. “Did you come over for some popcorn? It’s reeeeeally good.”_

_“Uh, yeah. Well…no…I…” She could feel her face heat up as the panic began to set in. “I…I mean, I…came over here to talk to you,” she finally managed to stammer out._

_“Ooh, you did?” Now Neon was positively beaming, leaning closer to the rather flustered May. “Hey, you’re even cuter when you blush.”_

“…and then I blurted out something about a team meeting and ran away…but not before bumping into someone and sending popcorn flying everywhere.” May sighed and flopped back onto the bed, throwing an arm over her head with an exasperated sigh. Nolan patted her head in an affectionate show of sympathy just as someone knocked on the door. Leaving his partner to her wallowing, Nolan got up to answer.

“Hi, is May here? This is team BRNZ’s room, right?” Came an all-too familiar cheery voice from the doorway, which made May sit bolt upright in the bed.

“Uh…yeah…she’s right in here…” Nolan carefully stepped back to let Neon in before May could stop him. She adjusted her hat to make sure it covered her eye as she preferred, looking toward the door as the Faunus strolled into the room, hands clasped behind her back.

“Hello,” she greeted the sniper cheerfully.

“Hey…” May replied quietly, biting her lip anxiously.

“So, look…I’m sorry if I scared you off earlier. I didn’t mean to get overwhelming or anything. Flynt says I need to think about how…” She’d been talking about as rapidly as she had back at the fairgrounds, but then she seemed to catch herself, giving May a grin that positively melted the sniper’s heart and made her blush. “…heh, there I go. Flynt says I need to be more careful about how fast I talk in front of people…and I probably should learn to filter myself a bit more. I mean…saying you’re cute when you blush was probably a weird thing to say…”

“No, it wasn’t,” May blurted out before she could stop herself, and Neon gave her a perplexed look. Nolan decided at that moment that he needed to go and find Roy and Brawnz, and promptly left the room. Though he was kind enough to shut the door behind him. Neon stood near the bed as May sat, and finally the sniper looked up. “I…do you…want to sit down?” She gestured to the empty space on the bed beside her and, after a moment, Neon nodded and sat down.

“So…what I said earlier…did you mean it when you said it wasn’t weird?”

“Well…yeah. I mean…I think you’re cute, too.”

Neon perked up when she heard that, her tail twitching behind her. “Really?” And there was that grin again, and May nodded. “Well, that makes me feel like less of a doofus.” May giggled and Neon reached over to touch her hand. “Listen. How about we head back to the fairgrounds? There’s lots to do and we could even have dinner. I know a great noodle and tuna shop.”

“That sounds like a really nice plan…” May replied, turning her hand over so she could hold Neon’s.


End file.
